


Farmhands - The Sequel 2

by Udunie



Series: Farmhands [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Coercion, Horses, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He squeezed down on that eager little cock, making Cal yelp.</p><p>“I’m going to pull out, and you are not going to wash. If I come in tonight and still find my come where it should be, I might take you out to play,” he said, biting the boy’s earlobe.</p><p>Cal whined, chewing on his lip, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>All in all, it didn’t matter if he obeyed today or not. Jeb knew his kind, had seen enough dirty cock-whores to recognize one. He would succumb sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhands - The Sequel 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the lovely Elina (who was not the commissioner of the first two parts) and I'm extremely happy that she liked it enough to ask for more!
> 
> As always, my thanks goes to Emma, who had been a huge help as always!

 

Jeb was watching Call the next few days. Yeah, he had been drugged, but that didn’t mean that he had absolutely zero recollection.

Just for safety’s sake, he kept the pickup’s keys in his pocket - in case Cal spilled the beans to the old man and he needed to make a break for it, but nothing like that happened. Well, it was obvious that the boy was getting… no,  _ suspicious  _ was not the right word. He did act different, though. Not that much with the boys, but with Jeb.

It obviously didn’t change his little crush, but there was something more behind it, something more loaded. Jeb was excited to see where it would go.

After he was sure that he was in the green he switched with Ron in the morning, so he could be the one to wake Cal. The old man was always up first, already out and about by six when they were just getting up.

It didn’t give him much time, just twenty minutes to fuck around, but it was enough.

The first day he didn’t do anything, just woke Cal like everything was completely normal, enjoying the way the kid’s eyes widened when it was him instead of the other farmhand. 

“Jeb? Ugh… good morning,” the boy said, blushing bright and lovely.

He grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing Cal’s shoulder.

“And good morning to you, too.” 

He sat there for a moment or two, just watching the boy squirm under all the attention, leaving his hand where it was, feeling the warmth of all that smooth skin just waiting to be marked up.

 

***

 

He had no fucking idea how he deserved to be such a lucky motherfucker, but by Friday, he was jerking off Cal every morning. He didn’t really leave place for modesty, starting before the boy was even awake. Not like the little whore was objecting, anyway.

There was just something in the boy that set his insides on fire. And he still acted so fucking innocent, like he was shocked every damned time.

Jeb loved it.

But, they were getting closer to Saturday and he had plans for that, so he had to step up his game.

He went into Cal’s room, silently closing the door. He was pretty sure that the others guessed what he was doing with his stolen moments, but he wanted the boy to think that this was just ‘them’.

He got under the covers, tugging the boy’s underwear down, but this time he sucked on two of his fingers to get them nice and wet before starting to jerk the boy off.

Usually Cal only woke up right before coming, so by then he had to be in him.

It wasn’t actually that hard. Just like he suspected, Cal picked up the habit of regularly playing with his hole, and there was still some hand lotion smeared in his crack. All the easier for Jeb.

He started carefully, with one finger, making sure that the kid was hard, he didn’t want to send the wrong message, after all. Jeb could barely hold himself back, but it wasn’t time yet to take his own pleasure, not if he wanted this to work in the long run. It wouldn’t do to scare the boy away.

Cal was loose enough still that he could work in the second finger pretty soon. Seriously, if this wasn’t a whore in the making, then there wasn’t one. The boy started making noises when he started pumping his fingers, scissoring them, just to feel those lovely, warm walls spasm around him.

Jeb never stopped the working that sweet cock, and he was sure he didn’t imagine that Cal was getting close much faster with something there to occupy his pussy.

“Morning, sunshine,” he said quietly, murmuring the words right into the boy’s ears.

Cal moaned, a high, desperate little sound and shifted, pushing his ass back against Jeb’s hand.

“That’s right, work that cunt, fuck yourself on my hand, baby-slut,” he said, and the effect was almost instantaneous. Cal’s body jerked once before stilling and coming all over Jeb’s fingers.

He kept pulling on the boy’s cock all through it, enjoying the way he twitched and shook. It seemed like he had a new weapon in his arsenal.

“So good, such a good job,  _ baby-slut _ . So good for me,” he said after he finally stopped. He let go of Cal’s dick and pushed his hand against the boy’s mouth.

“Clean me up real nice and I might fuck that pretty little cunt of yours.”

He didn’t expect Cal to be so enthusiastic. It might have been the nick-name, or Jeb’s fingers still playing in his ass, but he immediately started suckling on the offered hand, cleaning away his own come with tiny kitten-licks.

“Yeah, just like that, gonna put a load in you,” Jeb promised, and he wasn’t one to break those.

He pulled his fingers out roughly, making Cal give a little cry.

“Hush now, you have to stay quiet if you want my dick,” he told him, swatting his ass for good measure.

“J-Jeb…”

“I said hush, baby-slut. Turn on your stomach,” he ordered, pushing at Cal’s shoulder. The boy went with it, sweet and obedient as always.

Jeb took his cock out, fitting the head to that lovely little entrance, but had enough self-control left to grab the lotion still on the nightstand and smear some on his length.

Not exactly his lubrication of choice, but better than nothing.

“Here I come,” he warned, pushing inside in one smooth motion. It still knocked the breath out of the boy under him, but that was fine, the kid had to get used to rough treatment.

Jeb grunted, but didn’t leave too much time for Cal to adjust. He needed to fuck that cunt yesterday.

The boy was a bit teary eyed by the time he finished, shaking and blotchy with a blush.

Jeb just lay on him for a few moments after he creamed that dirty hole, sneaking his hand down and feeling the boy’s groin. Oh yeah, the kid was half hard, even though he just came a few minutes ago. Slut.

He squeezed down on that eager little cock, making Cal yelp.

“I’m going to pull out, and you are not going to wash. If I come in tonight and still find my come where it should be, I might take you out to play,” he said, biting the boy’s earlobe.

Cal whined, chewing on his lip, but didn’t say anything.

All in all, it didn’t matter if he obeyed today or not. Jeb knew his kind, had seen enough dirty cock-whores to recognize one. He would succumb sooner or later.

 

***

 

That evening, he waited until everyone was busy. The old bear was knocked out in front of the tv, Ron was in the shower and Gus was doing the dishes, because it was his turn on housework.

He made his way up the stairs and to Cal’s room as quietly as he could, well aware that this was the biggest risk he'd  taken  so far. The door was slightly open, so he just slipped inside.

The boy was getting ready for bed, back turned towards the door as he changed into a pair of boxers. Jeb sneaked behind him and grabbed him around the waist, putting a hand over his mouth for good measure.

Cal went rigid and gave a startled little cry that was thankfully muffled in Jeb’s palm.

“Quiet down, baby-slut. I’m just here to check on you,” he said, voice low, but still managing to have the boy shiver on the name.

Someone loved to be humiliated. Just as well, because Jeb happened to like handing that out.

He moved the hand from Cal’s mouth, dragging it down over his body before plunging it into his boxers. Jeb didn’t want to waste time, but he still pulled at those sweet, soft balls roughly before reaching further behind them.

He was absolutely thrilled when his fingertips slid over the tacky mess from the morning. Such a good, obedient whore.

“Oh, yeah. That’s what I want,” he said, rubbing the boy’s crack as far as he could reach before pulling back abruptly. “You did well, Cal, so good for me… I will come pick you up.”

He pinched the boy’s ass as a goodbye and then left as quietly as he came.

 

***

 

He waited until everyone was sleeping and then got his secret weapon out from between his socks. It was a simple spray bottle that he filled with enough drugs to knock out a horse. He wouldn’t be using it all at once, though.

He went around, spraying his roommates in the face before making his way to the master bedroom and repeating it on his boss.

He liked having fun with Gus and Ron, but well. He was the brains of this operation, and right now what Cal needed was a strong hand to guide him into complete ruin.

“Wake up, baby-slut,” he said, slapping the sleeping boy in the face a few times just for good measure. It worked wonders. Cal jerked awake, looking at Jeb with wide eyes.

“Jeb?” 

Oh, that sounded so adorably unsure. A bit of sweet talking was in order.

“Hey, baby-slut. Have you been playing with your hole before bed?” he asked, as sweet as he could manage. The boy’s blush was more than enough answer, but he needed to hear it. Well, needed Cal to say it.

“Come on, tell me what you did… Were you thinking about me? Or something else?”

Cal couldn’t look into his eyes. He was biting his lips, and Jeb was just about to ask again when he finally spoke.

“I… I’ve been having d-dreams,” the boy admitted.

Oh?

“About what, baby-slut?”

Cal actually teared up, only making Jeb want to make him cry harder. Maybe suffocating on a cock. Hm… that was a nice thought.

“N-nothing. I. I don’t know. Just. Just being full… down there.”

Jeb had a feeling that those weren’t exactly dreams, or not all of them. Cal had to know it on some level too, but if he wanted to ignore it, Jeb was feeling generous enough to let him. For now.

“Really? Nothing else? What could make you so full, hm? Full enough to stretch that pretty pussy you have to the limit?”

Cal was sniffling, eyes stuck to the covers. Jeb wasn’t fooled by the act, not with a tent like that in the boy’s boxers.

“I don’t know! S-something  _ big _ .”

Jeb grinned.

“I know about something  _ big  _ you could play with… But only if you’re a good boy. Will you be a good boy for me, baby-slut?”

Cal shivered, nodding his head just a tad.

“Hm, I need more that that. I need you to promise.”

The boy worried his lips a bit more before taking a shuddering breath.

“I promise, Jeb.”

And really, that was enough.

 

***

 

He dragged the boy outside, through the quiet house and to the barn. Cal didn’t object. He seemed a bit scared, but was willing enough, the tent in his boxers going strong.

“Jeb, what are we doing here?” he asked, whispering like he was afraid of getting caught. There was no need to tell him otherwise, the thrill of sneaking around was half the fun.

“I told you I would get you something big to play with, didn’t I?” Jeb said, ignoring the question as he opened Goliath’s stall. Cal stopped in the door, eyes sliding to the front of Jeb’s underwear, making the man snort.

“Well, that’s a good size too, but I was thinking about something… more,” he smirked. Cal turned bright red when he realized that he was caught staring, but he still looked like he had no idea what they were doing.

Jeb patted the horse’s flank, and nodded towards the animal.

“Well, what are you waiting for? That juicy horse cock won’t suck itself.”

Cal almost bolted, but Jeb caught his arm before he could make a run for it.

“Hey, no, no, no.” He pulled the kid to himself, locking him with his arms. Cal struggled for a few seconds, but stilled after it became obvious that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“No, please, Jeb! I thought… I thought that we would  be doing something. S-something together,” the boy said. Oh, poor, poor thing.

“Come now,” Jeb told him, rubbing his back. The little bitch wasn’t being honest, he knew. He could still feel his erection against the crease of his thigh. “Of course we are doing it together… But first, I would like you to do this for me, hm? It’s nothing much, and anyway, Goliath is a old guy, he’d been a good worker, hadn’t he?”

Cal hesitantly nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right. He deserves some relief from time to time, don’t you think? And anyway, I’m taking a big risk by even considering doing anything with you. It’s only fair that I want to make sure that you’re… dedicated enough, right?”

Cal sniffled, leaning against him.

A normal kid wouldn’t even considered it, but well. For weeks, Cal had been fucked by this horse. Even if he couldn’t remember, his body did; it knew perfectly well that what he needed was to get all that thick horse-come in him. Jeb trained him right.

“So, will you show me how much you want to be with me?”

The boy was crying, but he did pull away, getting onto his knees hesitantly. Jeb stepped up to Goliath to keep him calm.

“That’s right,” he said, keeping his voice warm and encouraging.

“I… I don’t know what to do,” Cal admitted. Maybe he didn’t, not yet, but his nostrils flared as he breathed in the smell of Goliath and the front of his undies were tacky with precome. A real zoophile in the making. Maybe they could try the dogs next… Jeb shook his head. He needed to concentrate on right now.

“It’s easy, baby-slut. Just rub at his sheath until his cock drops, and we will go from there.

Cal’s hand shook, but he obeyed, running his palm over the silky bulge between the animal’s legs, squeezing down gently. 

Goliath stomped once, but the old fucker was probably smart enough by now to know where this was going. It didn’t take long for that huge dick to appear, sliding out hard and shining wetly.

Cal’s eyes were huge as he watched, and Jeb didn’t have to tell him what to do, he played with the length of him, running his fingers over and over it until it was fully hard, all twenty inches of it.

“Yeah, just like that. Give it a little kiss, hm?” Jeb egged, and felt his own underwear tighten as he watched Cal obey. They boy looked like he was in a trance as he shuffled forward, but he hesitated a bit.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Cal?”

The kid shook his head, cheeks turning bright red.

“Oh? Well, consider this practice. Try making out with the head of his cock. You can tongue his slit, give it a sweet little french kiss…” Jeb said. He didn’t even care that his voice was getting rough. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cal as he slowly leaned in to give his very first kiss to the huge, dirty cock of a horse.

Fuck.

The boy actually fucking moaned as his lips connected with the sticky tip of Goliath’s cock. Jeb watched like a hawk as he opened that pretty, soft mouth, pink tongue sneaking out to lick at the slit. 

Goliath neighed, hips jerking a bit, startling Cal.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. He’s just having a good time. Keep going, baby-slut. Keep kissing him down there.”

The boy was shaking, but there was no hesitation now when he dipped his head and lapped up the come dripping from the horse’s cock.

Jeb wasn’t sure he’d ever been this turned on in his life. There was no way he could keep his mouth shut. Not when Cal was so obviously getting into it.

“Yeah, just like that. Lick it all up, like a good boy. Does it taste funny? Can you taste his piss too?”

The boy moaned, it sounded almost hurt, but his other hand - the one that wasn’t busy keeping Goliath’s cock in place - sneaked down to his lap, rubbing at his pathetic little cocklet.

“Does it turn you on, baby-slut? Does it make your little prick feel all hot and nice? You should be ashamed of yourself, such a bitch, necking with a horse’s cock like you’re life depends on it.”

Cal was still crying - he never really stopped - but that didn’t mean he was any less enthusiastic. If anything, the mess of tears on his face just made him look even more charming. At least for Jeb.

“What would your old man thing of you now, hm? Seeing his precious little son on his knees, sucking off a horse like a two dollar whore? Who knows, maybe he would whip his cock out and shoot a load in your face…”

Cal was shaking. Jeb was pretty sure he was close to coming, but it wasn’t time for that yet. He didn’t work for it.

“Stop touching yourself, Cal. That’s very rude. First you have to make sure your lover is satisfied,” he snapped, and the boy’s hand jerked away from his groin like he got burned.

“Start jerking him nice and tight,” Jeb ordered.

Cal swallowed and did as he was told, keeping his lips moving. He was desperate enough that he tried opening his jaw wide enough to actually take Goliath in, but it wasn’t happening. The distressed little sounds it got out him were still sweet as honey.

“That’s it, keep going. He'll come soon, and you are going to drink down every last drop of it, you hear me, baby-slut?”

“Uh-huh,” was his only answer, but then - just like he predicted - Goliath was coming, and any noise Cal would have made died on a wet gurgle.

Fuck, there was so much of it. The boy tried, but choked on the first swallow, the thick come bubbling out from the corner of his mouth, his fucking nose… Just drenching his face in hot, milky semen.

It didn’t last long, but when it was over, Cal seemed to be completely gone. His eyes were glassy as he knelt there, mouth slightly open with a heavy string of come clinging to his chin.

“Whore,” Jeb said with feeling. He let go of the horse and jerked the boy out from under him. It was a mad dash to get his own cock out of his underwear and then he was coming too, laying thick stipes of jizz over Cal’s face, drenching what little was still visible of his face.

That was it for the boy. As soon as he felt Jeb’s mess hitting his eyebrow, sliding over his eyelashes he twitched like he had been electrocuted and came on a whimper.

Jeb couldn’t help smiling. This had been a lovely little first date, and he couldn’t wait to repeat it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
